


The Cut of Grief

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anatomy of a Pirate, Becoming a Pirate, Canon Queer Character, Canonical Character Death, Canonical Character Fates, Grief/Mourning, Miranda Barlow Appreciation, Multi, OT3, POV James McGraw Flint, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: How the fool's gold shapes their fate.





	The Cut of Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "fool's gold." Not formally part of any challenge at this time due to the challenge petering out.

He does not yet know.

Oh, there is a knowing in his bones, a knowing that he and Thomas and Miranda are the family he has always longed for, a knowing that he has found what he has always needed to find. But the future unfurls at its own pace, sometimes slow, sometimes blindingly fast, changing in a mere moment, the fastest blink.

And so there are things he does not know.

But he knows enough, at first, that human love can save, can change a heart, can bear people forward.

He curls his body between the two of them and he waits for something he doesn’t know is coming, yet he’s trying to fend off the idea that it might, that it will.

*~*~*

Thomas is years gone now. He and Miranda are left to pick up pieces, to try to rekindle something missing so much of itself.

*~*~*

They try to replace the love of Thomas with something else, gold and seemingly limitless and perfect when a heart is no longer beating in time with love and peace.

The treasure of L’Urca de Lima beckons hollowly to them. Perhaps it will be a taste of freedom, or perhaps a new type of bondage. 

Miranda dreams of Boston and says nothing of it to him, but it is plain on her face. She feels chafed, trapped.

And when she arrives where she wishes to arrive, they know the price of the fool’s gold.

The loss and grief will overtake him yet again, and he does not expect to survive, not this time.

For now he knows. Now he has been taught, and not for the first time.

It has not been, it is far from, the first death on his watch. But it cuts the cruelest.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm of the opinion that it's fascinating to examine how exactly James McGraw became James Flint and that's largely the kind of stuff that I write about.


End file.
